


Insanity

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, John can't deal, M/M, Mary is kinda bitchy, Or the lack thereof, but also totally justified, he just can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Sherlock showed up alive was the second happiest day of his life.  The happiest was when he discovered he was back on English soil after the war in Afghanistan still alive.  The only reason that that day was the happiest, because if it hadn't happened, then he never would've met Sherlock Holmes and gone on the adventure of several lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

'John Watson?' It was his doorman.

'Yes?'

'Miss Morstan is here.'

'Send her in.'

 

John and Mary were supposed to be married, but ever since the whole Sherlock incident, they'd found themselves drifting apart. So much so that they were now living in different flats. John glanced around the room to make sure that everything looked presentable before answering the door. 'Mary.'

'John.'

'You look good. How are yo-'

'Can we not?' she interrupted him.

'What do you mean?'

'Can we just disperse with the pleasantries?'

'I-I suppose so.'

'Good. John, I loved you. But then the Sherlock situation arose, and you haven't been the same ever since. I'm leaving, for good this time. You'll never see me again.'

With that Mary Morstan turned on her heel and left a speechless John Watson standing in the middle of his flat's living room. 

Everything after that is kind of a blur. John knows that it involved a lot of alcohol, and some crying. Then Sherlock came over with a case and he forgot he even knew a Mary Morstan. It was just like old times, before James Moriarty, just the two of them against the world; making it a better place.

Sherlock was a genius, and even though John knew he was dead, he knew enough to at least hope that Sherlock would live. And he did. The day Sherlock showed up alive was the second happiest day of his life. The happiest was when he discovered he was back on English soil after the war in Afghanistan still alive. The only reason that that day was the happiest, because if it hadn't happened, then he never would've met Sherlock Holmes and gone on the adventure of several lifetimes.

* * *

The buzz jolted John Watson out of his nightmare, or was it a dream. It was so hard to tell anymore.

'Dr Watson?'

'Yes?'

'Miss Morstan is here to see you.'

'Send her in.'

The blonde entered and John offered a sad smile. 'Mary.'

'John.'

'How've you been?'

'Alright, given the circumstances.' She took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. 'Look, John, there's no easy way to do this, but I'm breaking up with you.' 

The sad smile faltered. 'Wh-what? We were supposed to be married. I love you. I thought you loved me!'

'I do. Did. But ever since Sherlock died, you've changed. You're not the man I fell in love with, you're not even someone who vaguely resembles him. You're someone completely different. Goodbye, John.'

With that, Mary Morstan left a completely speechless John Watson standing there. The Doctor had only heard the words 'Goodbye, John' twice in his life. Once was now, twice was just before Sherlock jumped. Doctor Watson sat down at the small table in the room and cried. He wasn't quite sure who he was crying for- his fiancee who just dumped him, or his best friend who had died. Sherlock and Mary were the two most important people in his life and now they were both gone.

He stayed there until the door buzzed and opened when the nurse came in to give him his meds. As he looked around his padded cell, it was hard to remember a time when he was happy. But there had to have been one. He leaned against one of the walls and started talking to the only person who would talk back – himself: 

'Am I the current King of England?'

'You- you do know that we don't have a King, right?'

 

_[fin]_


End file.
